yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Elisa Domel
Elisa Domel is the wife of Lieutenant General Erich Domel. After her husband's passing, Domel becomes a leading figure in the Garmillas Civil War and in the provisional government following the fall of Abelt Dessler. History Early Life While she was growing up, Elisa spent a great amount of time with her father, a diplomat in the service of the Great Garmillas Empire. Among the many things she learned from him was the proper protocol for greeting and interacting with royalty of the planet Iscandar. She went on to accomplishments of her own as an adult[http://yamato2199.net/character_elisa.html Official Space Battleship Yamato website character data] ("Prison Planet 17"). She eventually met and married an up-and-coming military officer, Erich Domel, and gave birth to a son. The boy's death only a few years later brought lasting pain to Elisa and Erich. Erich was regularly assigned to battles far away from Garmillas, keeping the two apart from one another. During this time, any loyalty that Elisa may have held for the dictatorial rule of Leader Dessler crumbled. She joined an underground movement working to undermine the regime, and kept the fact of it hidden from her husband, even during his last brief reunion with her at their child's grave site ("What Lies Beyond", "Point of No Return"). Enemy of the State Domel gives shelter to a suspected rebel being chased by security forces through the streets of Baleras. She watches from an upstairs window as Imperial Guard and city security personnel converge on her house. Despite their initial hesitation about entering the home of such a prominent family, Domel is arrested. The following night, as she waits to board a prison transport ship along with other suspected dissidents, she sees an Imperial Guard soldier preparing to shoot a family making a desperate run for freedom, and pushes him aside at the last second. Another soldier silences her with a blow to the back, and the fleeing family is gunned down. With her husband having been charged with an even more serious crime, no one can come to her aide ("Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memory"). Domel is imprisoned on Prison Planet 17, but an opportunity for freedom eventually arrives. More than a month after arriving on the planet, Domel is pressed into service to assist with a surprise visit from a supposed princess of Iscandar being transported to Garmillas. She greets the woman with the proper rituals, and convinces her to change out of her alien uniform into proper Iscandarian attire. A short time later, a riot is initiated by dissidents in the Garmillas military loyal to another high-ranking prisoner, Admiral Gul Dietz. The prison personnel are overwhelmed, and Domel is liberated. ("Prison Planet 17"). Along with Dietz, the admiral's daughter, and others, she meets with the command officers of an alien vessel that are also fighting the forces of Leader Dessler, in an attempt to build an alliance. The alien officers are accompanied by the true princess of Iscandar, Yurisha, and Domel is able to confirm that the woman who had been brought to the planet before was their kidnapped shipmate. Domel joins Dietz in a campaign to liberate more prison worlds and to expand the Garmillas Civil War ("The Planet That We Head For"). The New Garmillas Two months after Dessler's regime is toppled, Domel and Admiral Dietz remain together as they lead the empire in its transition to a new era. She and Dietz meet with Yurisha aboard the admiral's ship to discuss relations between Iscandar and Garmillas ("The Forever War"). Personality Domel presents herself with dignity, compassion, and intelligence in all situations, the product of her diplomat father's influence ("Out of the Forest of Memory", "Prison Planet 17"). Her desire to serve the people of Garmillas is evident in her decision to join the resistance against Abelt Dessler, even while her husband continues to lead campaigns of conquest ordered by the ruler she seeks to depose ("Point of No Return," "The Planet That We Head For"). In her personal life, she grieves for her son long after losing him. Elisa's affection for Erich is so strong that she instantly knows about his death the moment it happens, while sitting in her prison cell light years away from him ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Like her husband, Domel has a close relationship with the family's rockroc bird ("What Lies Beyond", "One Man's War"). References Japanese language information エリーサ・ドメル Erīsa Domeru Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Garmillas Characters Category:Married Characters